<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know i won’t look behind, i see no regrets by hecksalmonids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317011">i know i won’t look behind, i see no regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecksalmonids/pseuds/hecksalmonids'>hecksalmonids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, by hurt/comfort i really just mean the events of lava lake beach, curse of the blood moon is different in this universe haven’t decided how, very slight divergence in that kelly full on kisses marco in cornball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecksalmonids/pseuds/hecksalmonids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving on isn’t easy — old feelings get in the way of new ones, and the sorrow seems like it’ll never go away. Marco and Kelly know this all too well.<br/>But the longer they’re together, the more they realize they need no one else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz/Kelly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know i won’t look behind, i see no regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing for this fandom! Not a long fic, just a quick one in three parts to satisfy my need for Kellco after watching Kelly’s World. Not much more than “Marco slowly falls more and more in love with Kelly and gets over his old feelings”</p>
<p>Title is from <a href="https://youtu.be/OPWseKK3XvI"> Beyond the Sky</a> from Xenoblade Chronicles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s ironic, Marco thinks, that the spark between them was set alight by heartbreak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain is fresh that day — feelings for Tad, for Star, they are too young to have dulled. Yet the spark still forms, through a sorrow they share. He could wonder whether a friendship formed through loss would be very stable — yet with her arm around him, the warmth of their shared hoodie, he watches the souls rise from the fiery sea and he finds he doesn’t care.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Time is slow to heal wounds. He sees it in her when he visits — and he’s ready to do anything he can to ease her pain. In the world of Woolandia, even a simple errand as a library return is combative. It’s a blessing in disguise, he finds, as he watches the fire slowly return to her. She’s a fighter, just like the rest of her people. Just like him. As they battle together, a deadly duo, he realizes just how much he understands her — ready to move on from the past, but no idea where to begin. He wishes he had a solution, for both their sakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, hand in hand, he’s ready to look for the answer with her.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly is a blaze.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a thought etched into his brain as he listens to her within the announcer’s booth. She is far from silent about her enthusiasm for Cornball. She lights up even the mundane events of his life, and he can no longer ignore it. A beach day, a library return, an emcee job — all of them burning hot, because of her. He’s glad, he finds, to see the fire he hasn’t seen since their night on the lava lake. He doesn’t understand how he knows, but he does — her heartbreak has burned to ashes, and she is finally free to live her life. To move on. He isn’t sure whether he can say the same for himself — yet, as he watches her scream in excitement over the end of the game, she is all that matters in this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, her lips are on his, and he knows he will never need anyone else.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look, daron, i love you but kelly deserved so much better. at least i can make her and marco happy in my own little world of canon<br/>i know i promised pegoryu months ago and i’m sorry, quarantine just fucked up my routine a lot so i wasn’t able to keep the energy to finish it. it’s still in my wips and will be released eventually but no promises on when, or if it will be my next fic or not</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>